


Richie The Daffodil

by Moreid



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreid/pseuds/Moreid
Summary: Richie gives Eddie flowers more than twice a week, and at one point their home is one week away from looking like an actual garden. There are flowers EVERYWHERE, so Eddie tells his lover that he should stop giving him flowers.Being the stubborn man he is, Richie doesn't stop.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Richie The Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjts101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjts101/gifts).



> For my dear friend 💜 
> 
> I hope you like your little gift, sweetheart. (Sorry for the mistakes >< )
> 
> Happy birthday!

Richie loves flowers.

He loves how beautiful they are, loves the way they smell, the way they brighten up the room, and more importantly: he loves giving Eddie flowers. 

Eddie teases with Richie for it every time, because _"Flowers? Seriously? Since when you got that sappy?"_

The truth is: he finds this really romantic and adorable. He blushes like crazy every time Richie shows up with flowers in his hands. That's one of the reasons why the taller man keeps giving his boyfriend flowers, he loves to make him blush, and the way his eyes light up like a kid who is watching the fireworks for the first time.

But the thing is, Eddie is the one who takes care of them, and he cares about each of them because Richie gave them to him, dammit! He just can't let them root, and even though sometimes he dry them in books, he can't simply dry _all_ of the flowers.

Richie gives him flowers more than twice a week, and at one point their home is one week away from looking like an actual garden. There are flowers EVERYWHERE, so Eddie tells his lover that he should stop giving him flowers.

Being the stubborn man he is, Richie doesn't stop.

*******

About a month later, Richie is away for a week because of his stand-up shows.

On the fifth day, when Richie calls Eddie -it's Sunday and morning for him, but Eddie knows it's almost midnight in where Richie is- Eddie answers the call as soon as he hears it. 

It's a video call, but the other man turns off his camera immediately before he can even get the chance to see him, and Eddie can't help but worry. Because since when Richie turns off his camera when he is away?

"Why did you turn your camera off?" he asks, a little frown appears on his face. "And why you sound-"

"Didn't want ya to catch me doing things that got me on Santa's Naughty List, baby," Richie jokes, because of fucking course he would try to brush off the fact that he sounds terrible.

"Richie, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just missing you."

Eddie sighs before he says: "I know. I know you do. I miss you, too, baby. But you sound so... Off. So I'm asking you once again, what happened?"

Eddie thinks Richie will make a joke again instead of telling him what's the problem, but Richie surprises him after a moment of silence as he says "It was so damn crowded today, and I couldn't sleep well last night and it's just- that's so stupid, never mind me."

"Richie-"

"Can we just- like, not do this right now? Let's talk about you." Richie lets out a yawn, "Tell me about your day?"

Eddie doesn't force him to talk, because he knows that he eventually will when he wants to talk about it, let it be ten minutes later or when he gets back home two days later. So he talks about his day -well, more like his morning- giving him all the details. 

Eddie can wait.

About fifteen minutes later, the only thing that comes from the other end of the line is his boyfriend's soft snores, and Eddie smiles to himself slightly. He doesn't want to end the call, there's a good chance Richie will have a restless sleep tonight, and even if Eddie can't be next to him physically, his voice can be there at least, in case he has nightmares.

So, he keeps talking.

And if he says _"Fuck work, I'm staying home today,"_ no one has to know.

At one point he finds himself in their living room, not really surprising when you consider that he's the type of person who paces around like crazy when he is on the phone. Or when he is overthinking things. Once he realizes that he is pacing, he stops, then settles on one of the ridiculously comfortable black chairs that stands in front of their window.

"I never told you that, but... I named one of the flowers _'Richie'._ That pretty daffodil you gave me two weeks ago," he starts, smiling fondly at the memory. 

"Sometimes, okay okay, more like _every time_ you are not around, I talk to it," Eddie admits, "...it reminds me of you."

"Do you know what they symbolize, Richie?" he asks, pausing as if Richie will answer at any second before he decides to continue again: 

"They symbolize a new beginning. _Rebirth_. I wonder if you knew that when you got them. Probably you didn't, though. Did you? There could be a flower which meant _'I hope you go to hell, dickface_ ' for all I knew and you would still get it for me just because you thought it looked beautiful," Eddie lets out a chuckle.

"Anyway. What I'm trying to say is... You, Richie Trashmouth Tozier, are my daffodil. You gave me a new beginning and, I feel like... I feel like after all these loveless, dull, meaningless years... I was born with you again."

He doesn't notice that the snores had come to a stop.

"Geez, Eds. And you say _I am_ the sappy one," There comes a gravelly voice, and one very sleepy, but also happy looking Richie greets him on his screen. 

His first reaction is murmuring a soft _"fuck"_ as if he is caught doing something wrong, which makes the taller man laugh.

"...how much of it did you hear, you sneaky bastard?" He asks after a moment, pink spreading through his cheeks down to his chest. Not only he is embarrassed because Richie probably heard all of it, but because after all these years, that laugh still does things to him.

He can swear that Richie's laugh is the most wonderful sound in the whole world.

"Just a moment ago you were telling me that I was your daffodil, and now you are telling me that I'm a bastard. Wow, Eddie Spaghetti, you wound me."

"Stop calling me that."

"I thought you hated flowers,"

"I never said that I did."

"Oh, you sure 'bout that? _'Stop with the flowers, motherfucker. I hate these fuckin' flowers, fucker!'_ " Richie imitates, "You were _literally_ turning into a cute, midget version of Samuel L. Jackson whenever I gave you flowers."

"I- Don't talk like that in front of it. Flowers are affected by the way we talk," he demands, and a wave of regret washes him over immediately after. 

Richie will never let him live it down, will he?

"Now you're just being a hypocrite. You are not exactly Mary Poppins either, ya know. And one more thing, I am affected by the way you talk to me either, but that doesn't stop you from breaking my heart. Oh wait, I don't have one." Richie yawns:" 't was stolen from me yeeeears ago."

"Go back to sleep, Rich," Eddie tries, even though it's not likely that he will listen.

"Sleep is for the weak," claims the other man as he props himself up on his elbows on the hotel bed. "It's overrated." 

"Your sense of humor is overrated."

"Ouch. That one hurt, Eds," Richie brings one hand over his heart, feigning offense "that one hurt."

"I'm not gonna apologize for speaking the obvious."

"You're the meanest robber ever. Remind me why I'm dating you again? I should seriously reconsider my choices."

"Because you love me, dickwards. And no one can love you more than I do."

That brings a smile on Richie's face.

"Yeah, that's also true."

"Did you just say _'also'_ ? So you _do_ accept that your sense of humor is shit."

"At least I have one. Can we maybe get back to the moment you were admitting your undying love for me?"

"Nope," Eddie refuses, popping the 'p' "that train is long gone."

"Damn, I should've kept my mouth shut."

"But we all know that keeping your mouth shut has never been one of your strong suits."

"Can't argue with that." Richie laughs again. "Hey, Eds."

"Huh?"

"I can't wait to meet little Richie."

"You're the one who gave it to me, you already met-"

"But it didn't have a name back then! Now it's not the same flower once it was. Its whooole life changed when you gave it that name."

"Also, _little Richie_? Please don't call it that. It sounds like you're talking about your dick. I clearly remember you referring it like that. It was a traumatic experience for me."

Richie chuckles at that before he defends himself: "It was just that one time! I call it _'Big Richie'_ now, cause ever since you came back to my life-"

"Oh Jesus, I should have never answered your call," Eddie complains again, running a hand over his face.

"You know you love me."

"You're lucky I do."

"For real, though... I can't wait to meet Richie The Daffodil."

"I'm sure it can't wait to meet you properly as well."

They both don't say a word for a while until Richie calls his lover's name again, Eddie only hums in response, letting his features soften.

"You're my daffodil, too," Richie says softly, and Eddie smiles so brightly that his eyes nearly go missing as his dimples deepen. "It's not fair that I'm not there to poke your beautiful, adorable dimples," he then whines, pouting like a child. "Poke them for me."

"Leave my poor dimples alone, you weirdo," teases Eddie, still smiling widely. "Go to sleep, and maybe you can see me and my dimples in your dream if you're lucky enough."

"I am lucky enough, Eddie," Richie whispers, "I am lucky enough."

"We are lucky enough, my love" Eddie corrects him, "we are lucky enough."

And despite everything they both have been gone through, they mean it.

Because it's the truth.

Because life is not always kind.

It's not always sweet.

But if you're lucky enough;

_It gives you daffodils._

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts? ^^


End file.
